Wings of Fire The Series
by JakeBurner
Summary: I'll think of a summary, some point.
1. Episode 1

When the war has lasted twenty years...

the dragonets will come.

When the land is soaked in blood and tears...

the dragonets will come.

Find the SeaWing egg of deepest blue.

Wings of night shall come to you.

The largest egg in mountain high

will give to you the wings of sky.

For wings of earth, search through the mud

for an egg the colour of dragon blood.

And hidden alone from the rival queens,

the SandWing egg waits unseen.

Of three queens who blister and blaze and burn,

two shall die and one shall learn

if she bows to a fate that is stronger and higher,

she'll have the power of wings of fire.

Five eggs to hatch on brightest night,

five dragons born to end the fight.

Darkness will rise to bring the light.

The dragonets are coming...

 **(Linkin Park - Burn It Down)**

"The cycle repeated

As explosions broke in the sky

All that I needed

Was the one thing I couldn't find

And you were there at the turn

Waiting to let me know

We're building it up

To break it back down

We're building it up

To burn it down

We can't wait

To burn it to the ground

The colours conflicted

As the flames climbed into the clouds.

I wanted to fix this

But couldn't stop from tearing it down.

And you were there at the turn

Caught in the burning glow

And I was there at the turn

Waiting to let you know

We're building it up

To break it back down

We're building it up

To burn it down

We can't wait

To burn it to the ground"

"You told me, "Yes"

You held me high

And I believed when you told that lie

I played soldier, you played king

And struck me down, when I kissed that ring

You lost that right, to hold that crown

I built you up, but you let me down

So when you fall, I'll take my turn

And fan the flames, as your blazes burn"

"And you were there at the turn

Waiting to let me know

We're building it up

To break it back down

We're building it up

To burn it down

We can't wait

To burn it to the ground"

"When you fall, I'll take my turn

And fan the flames, as your blazes burn"

"We can't wait

To burn it to the ground"

"When you fall, I'll take my turn

And fan the flames, as your blazes burn"

"We can't wait

To burn it to the ground"

 **Episode 1**

 **Fire**

A dragon was trying to hide in the storm. Lightning flickered across the dark clouds. Hvitur clutched his fragile cargo closer. If he could make it over the mountains, he'd be safe. He'd escaped the sky dragons' palace unseen. And the secret cave was so close... But his theft had not been as stealthy as he thought, and eyes black as obsidian were already tracking him from below. The enormous dragon on the mountain ledge had pale gold scales that radiated heat like a desert horizon. Her black eyes narrowed, watching the gleam of silver wings far up in the clouds. She flicked her tail, and behind her two more dragons rose to the sky and dove into the heart of the storm. A piercing shriek echoed off the mountains as their talons seized the moon-pale ice dragon. "Bind his mouth." The waiting dragon ordered as her soldiers dropped Hvitur on the slick, wet ledge in front of her. One of the soldiers grabbed a chain from the pile of smouldering coals. He threw it around the ice dragon's snout, claiming his jaws together with a sizzling smell of burning scales. Hvitur let out a muffled scream. "Too late. You won't be using your freezing-death breath on us, ice dragon." The sand dragon's forked tongue slithered in and out of her mouth. "He was carrying this, Queen Burn." One of the soldiers said, handing her a dragon egg. "This isn't an IceWing egg. You stole this from the SkyWing palace, didn't you?" She hissed. The IceWing stared back at her. Hissing steam circled his snout where the hot chains me cold silver scales. "You thought you got away unnoticed? My SkyWing ally isn't stupid. Queen Scarlet knows everything that happens in her kingdom. Her lookouts reported an IceWing thief sneaking away and I decided finding you might add some violence to my boring visit." Burn held the large egg up to the light of the fire and turned it slowly. Red and gold shimmered below the pale, smooth surface. "Yes. This is a SkyWing egg about the hatch. Why would my sister send you to steal a SkyWing dragonet? Blaze hates any dragon younger and prettier than she is. Unless...the brightest night is tomorrow..." Her tail flicked up like a scorpion's, the poisonous barb inches from Hvitur's eyes. "You're not in Blaze's army, are you? You're one of those insipid underground peacemongers."

"The Talons of Peace? You mean they're real?" One of the soldiers said. "They're just a few worms that cry at the first sight of blood. Release him. He won't be able to freeze us until his scales cool down." The enormous sand dragon leaned closer as her soldier pulled the chain away. "Tell me, ice dragon, do you really believe in that pompous NightWing prophecy?"

"Haven't enough dragons died for your war? All of Pyrrhia has suffered for the last twelve years. The prophecy says-" Hvitur was cut off by the SandWing queen. "I don't care. No prophecy decides what happens to me. I'm not letting a bunch of words or baby dragons to choose when I die or what I bow to. We can have peace when my sisters are dead and I am queen of the SandWings." Burn's venomous tail dipped closer to the silver dragon. Rain pattered on Hvitur's scales. "The dragonets are coming, whether you like it or not, and they'll choose who the next SandWing queen should be." Hvitur said weakly. "Really?" Burn stepped back and turned the egg slowly between her talons. Her forked tongue slipped in and out of her smile. "So IceWing, is this the egg a part of your pathetic prophecy?" Hvitur went still. Burn tapped lightly on the eggshell with one long talon. "Hello? Is there a dragonet of destiny in there? Ready to come out and end this big bad war?" Burn called. "Leave it alone." Hvitur choked out. "Tell me, what becomes of your precious prophecy...if one of the five dragonets never hatched at all?"

"You wouldn't. No one would harm a dragon egg."

"No 'wings of sky' to help save the world. What a sad, sad story." Burn began tossing the egg from one front claw to the other. "I guess that means you should be very, very careful with this terribly important little-oops!" With an exaggerated lunge, Burn pretended the wet egg was slipping through her talons...and then she let it fall over the side of the cliff into the rocky darkness below. "NOOOOOO!" Hvitur shrieked. He threw off the two soldiers and flung himself toward the edge. Burn slammed her massive claws down on his neck. "So much for destiny. So much for your tragic little movement." Burn smirked. "You monster. We'll never give up. The dragonets...the dragonets will come and stop this war." The IceWing gasped, writhing under her talons. Burn leaned down to hiss into his ear. "Even if they do, it'll be far too late for you." Her claws ripped through the silver dragon's wings, shredding them as Hvitur screamed in agony. With a swift moment, she stabbed her poisonous tail through his skull and flung the long, silver body over the edge of the cliff. The ice dragon's scream cut off long before the echoes of his corpse slamming into the rocks below. The SandWing turned her black eyes to her soldiers. "Perfect. That should be the last we hear about that stupid prophecy." Burn said. She held out her talons so the rain could wash away the glistening dragon blood. "Let's go find something else to kill." The three dragons spread their wings and lifted off into the dark clouds.

Some time later, far below, a large dragon the colour of rust crawled over the rocks to the broken body of the ice dragon. She nudges his tail aside and lifted a shard of eggshell from underneath it, then slipped back into the labyrinth of caves under the cliffs. Stone alls brushed against her wings. She breathed out a plume of fire to light her way along the dark passage, deep into the mountain. "I stand with the Talons of Peace." Hissed a voice in the shadows. "Kestrel? Is that you?"

"We await the wings of fire." Answered the red dragon. A blue-green SeaWing emerged from a side cave, and she tossed the eggshell at his feet. "Not that it'll do us much good now. Hvitur is dead." She snarled. The SeaWing stared at the eggshell. "But...the SkyWing egg-"

"Broken. Gone. It's over Webs." Kestrel said. "The...the brightest night is tomorrow...what are we supposed to do now?!" Webs panicked. "Are you deaf or something?! It's over Webs. Let's just destroy the eggs and leave all this behind."

"But the prophecy must go on! Five eggs hatch at the brightest night-"

"And decide who shall be queen and end the war! We heard it over a million times already moron! What do you propose we do now?"

"I will go to the RainWings and steal one of their eggs. They don't bother about what happens with their eggs."

"That is the STUPIDEST idea I have ever heard! RainWings are useless at fighting! Let's destroy the eggs and end this ourselves!"

"Well, what if YOU were in that egg?" Kestrel prepared to yell back but then turned back and snorted in anger. "Fine. Do it your way. But if this backfires-"

"It will work, trust me." Kestrel never really did like Webs' ideas. "If this little plan of yours fails, I'm going to butcher you and those dragonets." Kestrel hissed as she stomped away into the dark tunnel.

As the storm continued, seven strangely shaped figures in the dark, a colossal ogre like creature with long hair and two large metal arms, a fat creature with large talons emerging from it's stomach, a woman with short hair and a long cloak, a reptilian creature with large long talons and draconic wings (obviously it wasn't a dragon, because if it's odd structure), a goth looking teenage girl with two ponytails, a man in punk clothes and spiky hair and finally a knight in demonic shaped armour, sword in his hand, watched over everything. In a flash of lightning, they were all gone.

...

 **18 Years later...**

Blackness. Nothing to see. Complete silence. Soon to be broken by the sound of the wind. Darkness was soon brightening up as his eyes slowly opened. Everything was in a blur. He can faintly see red. Was it sunset? His vision cleared slowly but he then saw a faint blue light. It was coming closer to him…what was it? Soon it was right into his face and just before everything went white, there was the silhouette…of a girl.

Waking from his dream, Markus shot up from his sleep, only to find himself in an old bedroom. "That same dream again..." He weakly said. He sat up on his bed and then his stomach growled. "Ah crap...when was the last time I ate?" Markus wore a red shirt, black pants with red tribal flames from the calfs, black hair with red streaks and red eyes.

Thought it really confuses him...where did these red eyes come from?

Was it some kind of weird genetics thing, or some disease he has? Before, he thought he was just hallucinating but...over time he got used to it. He never liked the orphanage he was at.

He hated it.

Everyone there found him weird, because of his red eyes and black and red hair.

Plus he was punished. A lot. He did a lot of stupid things in the past that made him get into serious trouble. But did he care? No.

He managed to find himself a family to live with...but were they a good one?

"MARKUS! GET DOWN HERE NOW! THIS IS THE THIRD TIME!"

Nope.

Markus turned to see his black and red coat with red flames and an upside down cross with dragon wings hanging by his bedroom wall.

He groaned, stood up and snatched it.

...

"Honey, did you pay the television bill?" Markus' foster father asked as he slumped on the couch, holding the remote, but getting nothing but static.

"No." The foster mother replied, preparing breakfast in the kitchen.

"Why?"

"Cause I had to pay the school's principal for the damages caused by Markus."

The foster father groaned. "Again?! What did he do this time?"

"He got in another fight in the parking lot and smashed the principal's car's windshield." The foster mother explained as she finished making omelettes.

"For God's sake..."

Suddenly, in the corner of his eye, the foster father noticed Markus in his coat with a large bag of stuff heading to the front door.

Immediately standing up, he heads over to Markus. "Where the hell are you going?" The father asked.

"Anywhere but here." Markus answered, not even turning back to his father and storms out the front door, with his father following suit.

"So that's it? You're just gonna walk away, just like that?"

"You can't talk me out of this. It's my life to live."

"The hell, it is! Come here-" The foster father grabs Markus by the shoulder, but was immediately met with a fist in his face by Markus and collapsed to the ground.

The mother gave a gasp in shock as she ran to her downed husband.

Markus turned back around and continued walking away, while the father stood back up.

"GO ON! GO AHEAD AND WALK AWAY! AND DON'T BOTHER COMING BACK!" He yelled.

"I'm not planning to." Markus muttered as he walked away from his foster family.

...

"Lucia? Lucia, are you awake?" A soft female voice said. Lucia awoke on her bed with many stuffed animals by her side and turned to the light, where her mother stood. "I am now..." Lucia yawned. "Well get dressed dear. Breakfast is ready."

Lucia got to the table, as she ate her cereal. She had a white and blue dress on with blue tribal flames and a cross with angel wings on the back, a skirt, white stockings, blue and white high heel boots, long white hair with blue streaks in a long pony tail and blue eyes. "Mom, can we go to the park?" Lucia asked. "Okay, if it's fine with your dad." Lucia's mother said. "Sure honey." Lucia's father said. Lucia then pulled out a left half of a photo that showed herself as a seven year old and a woman in a long white and blue dress, long sleek white and blue hair and blue eyes. She looked just like Lucia. Lucia gave a sad look. "It's your mother isn't it? Don't worry sweetie, the doctors will do their best to find her and your father." Lucia's foster mother said. "That's her real mother?" Lucia's foster father whispered. "That's the only thing that she had when she was sent to the hospital."

"What happened to her again?"

"The doctors said she had amnesia when she was seven. Doesn't remember a thing about her mother and father. That photo is the only proof of her real family. Unfortunately, the photo's been ripped in half."

"Well, if that's one half of the family photo, where's the other half?"

Markus held a right half of a photo that showed him as a seven year old with a man that nearly look just like him, only older. He had black and red hair, red eyes and a black royal coat with red tribal flames. Markus didn't notice to see Lucia and her foster parents exiting out of their apartment. "By the way, you think we might see Aunt Elaine at the park?" Laura asked. "Maybe. We'll see." The foster mother said. Lucia began to run until she bumped into Markus. Both of them felt a large jolt from their hearts and their brain. They both stood there like statues. "Lucia! You know it's rude to bump into strangers without apologising!" Lucia's foster mother said. Lucia and Markus then soon began wobbling and then fainted. "Lucia!" Lucia's foster father exclaimed as the two of them ran toward the two teenagers. Lucia and Markus' halves of a family photo fell on the ground.

 **Later...**

An ambulance came to the scene as the two children were taken inside as Lucia's foster parents watched. The father turned to the photo halves on the floor. "Oh, they dropped their pictures..." The foster father then realised something and gasped. "What? What is it?" The foster mother asked. She then gasped in realisation as well as she stared at the halves of a photo. No...the two halves were the whole photo! Markus and Lucia are a brother and sister!

...

A medium sized but young brown and orange dragon was dodging everything his attacker gave him. The battle scarred rust red SkyWing was moving about ferociously, trying to hit the young MudWing. "Yikes!" The MudWing exclaimed as he dodged the SkyWing's talons from ripping him. Clay wasn't sure about the whole "dragonet of destiny" prophecy. He didn't seem fit for some big responsibility like ending the big war. "Well? What are you waiting for? Duck down! Roll left!" Kestrel instructed angrily. Clay did as Kestrel instructed...sort of. Clay ducked down from another swipe of Kestrel's talons but rolled right instead of left. Kestrel swatted Clay with her tail, which made him tumble in pain. "I SAID LEFT YOU IDIOT! ARE MUDWINGS LIKE YOU ALWAYS THIS STUPID OR ARE YOU JUST DEAF!?" Kestrel bellowed furiously. "Well, if you keep on yelling like that, I will soon..." Clay thought with his ears aching. Clay then dashed to a maze of stalagmites, with Kestrel suddenly smashing her way through. "Coward!" Kestrel yelled. Clay hid behind one stalagmite, until Kestrel smashed right into it, sending Clay rolling to the rock wall. As Clay started to get up Kestrel then stomped on his tail just about as he was going to jump out of the way. "OW! You said stomping on tails was cheating!" Clay said. "I'm your teacher. Nothing I do is cheating." Kestrel said. Clay quickly jumped on top of a stalagmite as he wriggled his tail out of Kestrel's paw. "Don't you think we should talk about this? I mean, Dune is a reasonable fighter and he's less...angry than you. Not that I'm trying to be mean though, it's just Starflight and I deserve more easier training." Clay said. "Oh really? Who would you prefer to fight with? The lazy RainWing? Or the stunted SandWing?" Kestrel asked insultingly. "Glory's not lazy! She's just not built for fighting. Webs says there's nothing for the RainWings to fight about, because they have all the food they want. He says that's why Burn, Blister nor Blaze want RainWings in their armies anyway. He says-"

"JUST SHUT UP AND GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" Kestrel yelled as Clay yelped in panic and jumped off the stalagmite. "Where's that killer inside you when you came out of your egg? Where's the little monster when you were a baby?" Clay couldn't remember properly but he was told back when he was a baby, he tried to kill his unborn friends in their eggs and then Kestrel, Dune and Webs stopped him before he could do anything else. He couldn't tell how much damage he done but he was sure he almost succeeded. And he felt guilty about it. He was too worked up on his thoughts and he hardly noticed Kestrel about to swipe him with her talons. Kestrel suddenly roared in pain as a blue female SeaWing was biting her tail. Kestrel flung her tail across with the SeaWing flung toward the stalagmite Clay was behind and landed on top of Clay. Both of them stood up and Tsunami bravely stepped between Clay and a looming Kestrel. "Well, isn't that sweet. The brave SeaWing Tsunami defending her MudWing friend." Kestrel teased. "Aw, now you're just teasing me. Maybe I'll just bite your tail for a second time, see how that goes." Tsunami said back. "Ha! You're brave but you're outclassed here."

"Just leave him alone." Tsunami said. Kestrel smirked and then stomped away from the two into the tunnel before them. "You okay?" Tsunami asked Clay. "I think my eardrums almost exploded." Clay said. "You look hurt. Come on, the river can heal your bones and wash you off."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what? No way I'm going in there."

"It'll be fine! Just get in!" Tsunami grabbed Clay's wrist and he started struggling to lose her grip. "No, no, no! I'm not going in! Too cold! Told cold!" Clay said in panic. "Don't be such a baby! Just get in!" Tsunami said as she hurled Clay toward the river and Clay stumbled into the river. After five seconds of sudden silence, Clay's head bursted out of the river and exhaled in relief. "I think I almost drowned!" Clay said. He was shivering all over due to the cold water. "Oh, come on. It's not that bad." Tsunami said as she entered the river. "S-speak for y-yourself..." Clay shivered. Tsunami smirked as she felt the water flow with her cobalt blue scales. Clay watched Tsunami's beautiful scale in the reflection of the clear river, forgetting the shivering cold. "Tsunami looks quite elegant lately." Clay thought. He realised what he was thinking thinking and shook his head. "Kestrel will regret the day she messed with me when I become the next SeaWing Queen." Tsunami said. She believed to be the "princess" from one of her favourite scrolls, "The Missing Princess."

"That is if you really are Queen Coral's daughter." Clay said. "Oh, I am definitely Coral's daughter. The missing princess was described to hatch from an egg with the colour of deepest blue, just like the prophecy and the egg was aid to be taken fifteen years ago, and that's how old we are now." Tsunami explained. "Well, I'm sure it was just a coincidence. I mean there could be another egg that was like yours-" Clay immediately stopped as he saw Tsunami giving an angry glare. "Sorry, sorry. I'll just shut up now." Clay stammered. "I always wondered what it would be like outside, when we can finally leave." Tsunami said. "When we wait for the next five years that is. And that we have to fulfil this prophecy." Clay pointed out. "Yeah, but Glory isn't a SkyWing and Sunny is...sort of a SandWing, I guess."

"Well, I'm gonna go have dinner. See ya at the dinning hall." Clay got of the river and shook violently to dry off and wandered off into the tunnel.

 **Later...**

An impressive belch echoed throughout the caves. "Whoo, those two cows hit the spot." Clay said as he continued through the caves to the study room. "AHA!" Someone called out that made Clay jump and cower in fear. Clay went on his knees and covered his head with his paws and wings. "I'm sorry! Dune said I can have that extra cow because Webs would be out late but I'm sorry and I can skip dinner tomorrow!" Clay panicked. A small snout poked his back between his wings. "Calm down, silly. I wasn't aha-ing you." The voice said. Clay peeked and turned around to see a small tawny gold SandWing with green eyes. SandWings were supposed to have sand pale scales, black eye and a scorpion like tail. Sunny has neither of those but she can still radiate heat from his scales like all other SandWings. "That was my fierce hunting cry. Did you like it? Wasn't it scary?" Sunny asked. "Well, it scared me. Lizards again? What's wrong with cows?" Clay asked. "Blech. Too heavy. Dune says we should go study for an hour before bed. The others are in the study cave already." As Clay wandered through the tunnels with Sunny, they entered through the central cave, where four other tunnels were seen. One led to the study room, one to the battle arena, one to the guardians' room and one leading to the outside world. The last was blocked by a large boulder as they went by. Clay stepped toward the boulder and began pushing it, and soon began to out more pressure, entering into different angles, while Sunny sweat dropped as she watched. Soon Clay stopped with one last whack with his tail. "Not today, but maybe tomorrow. YOU HEAR ME BIG BOULDER!? ONE DAY I, CLAY, MUDWING DRAGONET OF DESTINY WILL HAVE THE STRENGTH TO PUSH YOU!" Clay bellowed courageously to the boulder, while Sunny just watched in embarrassment. Nevertheless, the two dragonets entered the study room to find Tsunami, Starflight the nerdy NightWing and Glory the RainWing. "You tried to push the boulder again, didn't you?" Glory asked mockingly to Clay. The study room had shelves with scrolls and a map of Pyrrhia, which Tsunami and Starflight love to have a look. Starflight was pretty sure they're located below the Claws of the Clouds Mountains. SkyWings preferred to live high among the peaks, so anything could happen in the deep caves below without being noticed. "This history is really confusing. Why don't the three sides just sit down and talk out the end of the war?" Sunny murmured to Clay. "That would be great. Then we could stop studying it." Clay said. "Ahem! As I was saying, I'm assigning parts." Tsunami said. "This isn't proper studying." Starflight pointed out. His black NightWing scales made him nearly invisible in the dark shadows between the torches. He swept a few scrolls between his talons and began to neatly sort them into stacked triangles. "Maybe I should read to everyone instead."

"Oh for moons sake, please don't. Maybe later, when we're trying to fall asleep." Glory said from the ledge above him. Her long delicate snout, glowing emerald green with displeasure, rested on her front claws. Ripples of iridescent blue shimmered across her scales, and tonight her tail was a swirl of vibrant purples. "If it weren't for Glory, none of us would've known how many colours there were in the world. I always wondered what it must be like in the rain forest, where there was a whole tribe of dragons that beautiful." Clay thought. "Quiet! Now obviously, I'd be the best queen, but let's make Sunny the queen, since she's a real SandWing." Tsunami said as she pushed Sunny to centre of the cave. "Well, sort of." Glory muttered under her breath. None of the dragonets ever talked about why Sunny didn't look like a regular SandWing. Clay's guess was that her egg had been taken from the sand too early. Maybe SandWing eggs needed the sun and desert sand to keep them warm until hatching, or else they'd come out half baked and funny looking, although personally he thought Sunny looked just fine. "Clay, do you want to play the scavenger?" Tsunami asked. "That's no fair. He's twice Sunny's size. I mean, sure, scavengers are somewhat taller than dragonets like us, but they lack the strength, according to this scroll here. It says that scavengers have no scales, no wings and no tail, and they walk on two legs, which sounds very unstable to me. I bet they fall over all the time. They like treasure nearly as much as dragons do. The scrolls say scavengers attack lone dragons and steal-" Starflight was interrupted by an angry Glory. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, YOU TOLD US BILLIONS OF TIMES ALREADY! IF YOU TELL US ONE MORE TIME I AM GOING TO RIP OFF YOUR HEAD AND EAT IT!"

"I'd like to meet a real scavenger! I'd rip off it's head and eat it! I bet it would taste better than the mouthfuls of feathers Kestrel keeps bringing us." Clay spoke up. "We'll go find a scavenger nest and eat all of them, when they finally let us go outside. Well, when we fulfill the prophecy, of course. Clay, be the scavenger. Here, this can be your claw." Tsunami said as she swung her long tail in an arc and smashed a stalagmite loose. Shards of rock flew across the cave and the other dragonets ducked. Clay hefted the sharp rock spear in his claws and grinned wickedly at Sunny. "Don't actually hurt me." Sunny said nervously. "Of course he won't. We're just acting it out. And the rest of us will be the princesses. I'll be Burn, Glory can be Blister and Starflight can be Blaze." Tsunami said. "But I had to be a princess last time! I'm not sure I like this game." Starflight said. "It's not a game, it's studying. And if we had any other friends, we could play differently. But there are three sand dragon princesses, so you have to be one, so stop complaining and just go with it!" Tsunami said. Starflight shrugged and settled back into the shadows, the way he always did when he couldn't win a fight. "All right, go ahead." Tsunami said as she leaped onto the ledge with Glory. "Um...right. Here I go, la la la, I am Queen Oasis of the SandWings. I'm so very important and...uh...royal...and stuff." Sunny sang along. Tsunami face palmed while Glory and Starflight hid their smiles. "I've been queen for ages and ages. No other dragon would dare to challenge me for my throne! I am the strongest SandWing queen who ever lived!" Sunny went on. "Don't forget the treasure." Tsunami pointed out as she pointed at a pile of loose rocks. "Wha? Oh right. It's probably because of all my treasure! I have so much treasure because I'm such an important queen!" Sunny said as she swept the rocks toward her and gathered them between her talons. "Did I hear treasure?" Clay bellowed as he leaped out from behind a large rock and Sunny yelped with fright. "No! You're Queen Oasis! The big, bad queen of the sand dragons who is afraid of nothing." Tsunami said. "R-Right. Rawr! What is this scavenger doing in my kingdom? I am not afraid of a single scavenger! I shall go out there and eat him in one bite!" Sunny said. Glory began to giggle so hard she had to lie down and cover her face with her wings. Even Tsunami looked like she was about to lose it. "Ha ha! I'm here to steal treasure away from a magnificent dragon!" Clay said. "Not from me, you won't!" Sunny said as she stamped forward, spreading her wings and raised her tail threateningly. Without the poisonous barb other SandWings had, Sunny's tail was not very menacing. But nobody pointed that out. Clay did his battle cry, lunging forward with his rock claw. Sunny darted out of the way and they circled each other, feinting and jabbing. This was Clay's favourite part. When Sunny forgot about trying to act queenly and focused on the battle, she was fun to fight. Her small size made it easy for her to dodge and slip under his defences. But in the end, Queen Oasis had to lose. That was how the story went. Clay drove Sunny back against the wall of the cave and thrust the fake claw between her neck and her wing, pretending it went right through her heart. "Aaaaaargh! Impossible! A queen defeated by a lowly scavenger! The Kingdom will fall apart! Oh, my treasure...my lovely treasure..." Sunny said weakly as she collapsed to the ground and let her wings flop lifelessly on either side of her. "Ha ha ha! The treasure is mine!" Clay said as he scooped up all the rocks and paraded away, lashing his tail proudly. "Our turn." Tsunami said as she jumped off the ledge. She hurried over to Sunny, clasped her talons together and let out a cry of anguish. "Oh no! Our mother is dead, and the treasure is gone. But worst of all none of us killed her...so who should be queen now?" Tsunami asked. "I was about to challenge her!" Glory cried. She flapped her wings dramatically. "I would have fought her to the death for the throne. I should be queen!"

"No I should be queen! I am the eldest and biggest and would have challenged her first!" The two of them looked at Starflight, who was still hidden in the shadows. The black dragon looked as if he was trying to become even more invisible. "Come on Starflight. Don't be a lazy-" Before Tsunami could finish Glory glared at her. She always hated to be called lazy, despite her efforts to pretend she didn't care. "Er...dragon. Come on Starflight, get out here." Tsunami said. The NightWing shuffled forward and looked down at Sunny, who had her eyes scrunched shut. "Oh dear, oh dear. Well now I should be queen. As the youngest princess, I could have the longest reign. That would be good for the SandWings. Also..." Starflight paused and gave a long suffering sigh. "Also, I am by far...the prettiest." The other dragonets bursted out laughing, even Sunny and Clay, who was hiding behind the same large rock, while Starflight looked down and his face went bright red in embarrassment. But soon the laughter was interrupted by the booming voice of Kestrel. "WHAT is going one here?!" Kestrel bellowed, which made all five dragonets jump to attention. Sunny slipped as she tried to scramble to her feet and Starflight jumped forward to catch her. "This doesn't look like studying." Kestrel hissed as she entered the cave, glaring down at the dragonets. "We're s-s-s-sorry." Sunny stammered. "No we're not. We were studying. We were acting out the death of the queen that started the whole war." Tsunami said. "You mean play-acting. You are too old for games." Kestrel said. "When were we ever young enough for games?" Glory muttered. "It wasn't a game. It was a different way of learning history. What's wrong with that?" Tsunami asked. "And now you're talking back. That means no sleeping in the river tonight. The rest of you, learn from the SeaWing's mistakes and study the correct way." Kestrel ordered. "That's no fair. We were all doing the same thing. We should all be punished." Clay spoke up as Kestrel turned to go, even through it made his heart pound. "Please don't." Glory said. Kestrel stared down at Clay. "I know who the ringleader was. Cut off the head and the problem goes away." Kestrel said. "You're going to cut off Tsunami's head?" Sunny squeaked. "It's a metaphor, featherbrain." Glory sighed. "Now go to bed." Kestrel said as she turned and swept out of the cave, knocking over Starflight's neat stacks of scrolls as she went. Clay nudged Tsunami's dark blue shoulder with his snout. "Sorry. We tried." He said. "I know thanks. I can't take this much longer. We have to get out of here and soon." Tsunami said. "What? What are you getting at?" Clay asked. "I was just thinking, if the Talons of Peace want us to stop this war, they have to let us out sometime. Unless..."

"Unless what?" Sunny asked. "Unless we leave sooner."

"Leave? How? On our own?" Glory asked. "Why not? If we can find a way out, why should we have to wait for the next five years? I'm read to save the world now, aren't you?"

"I'm not sure we are ready. We still have a lot to learn." Starflight said. "We can't stop the war by ourselves. We wouldn't know where to start." Clay said. "We can too stop the war on our own. That's the whole point of the prophecy. Think about it!" Tsunami said. The dragonets thought about it. Part of them couldn't help wondering what it would be like to go home now instead of waiting for the next five years.

What if they could do it?

What if the dragonets could escape, survive and save the world...their own way?

 **A/N: So yeah, I decided to repost this. I dunno. I felt like my fanfiction account was feeling a bit dusty so...I dunno I felt like doing something to let everyone know I'm still alive.**

 **Also, I would like to thank EliseLowing for letting me use her character Elaine from her The Land Before Time Retold series.**

 **Elaine belongs EliseLowing**


	2. Episode 2

**Episode 2**

 **Secret**

Markus found himself in pitch black nothingness. He couldn't find out where he was. "Hey! Is anybody here?!" Markus called out. Nothing but silence. He was soon met with a bright blue light, as it appeared in front of him. Then there was a silhouette of a girl with blue glowing highlights on her hair, her eyes and on her dress. The shape of this girl looked familiar, it looked like the same girl he bumped into...but how long ago was that? It felt like days, maybe even weeks since he last remembered. Soon the light began to glow brighter and soon turned pure white, engulfing the darkness.

Markus jolted awake, only to find himself in a hospital bed. He turned to see someone he definitely remembered. It was the same girl he bumped into. She also looked like the same girl from his dream. Markus sat up on his bed and turned to see his shoes and coat.

He got his clothes on, grabbed his bag of stuff he packed and began to leave. "Hey." Someone said. Markus turned to see the girl awake. "Oh, hey." Markus said. "You're leaving already? Without permission?" The girl asked. "Eh, why not? I'm fully recovered. Aren't you?"

"Well, my head still hurts, but I think I'll be alright. My name's Lucia."

"Markus." He turned to see his photo half and began to pick it up. But he soon noticed Lucia's half and picked that up instead. "Is this your mother?" Markus asked. "Yes. And I'm guessing this is your father." Lucia asked as she picked up Markus' photo half. She noticed as she looked at Markus' half, she noticed the tear marks match with Lucia's half. "Markus, give me my half." Lucia said. Markus handed Lucia her half of the photo and when she placed the two halves together, the two of them looked on in complete astonishment.

Lucia's foster parents wandered through the hospital hallways with a doctor beside them. "Are you sure they'll be okay about this? If they find out they're related." The foster father asked. "I highly doubt it. That boy's name is Markus. Last name unknown, but was known for getting into trouble wherever he walks into. Bar fights, street fight, etc. But he'll probably get used to being a part of your family." The doctor explained. As they reached the door, the foster mother prepared to open the door. "Let's do this." The foster mother breathed out. As she began to turn the door knob...

"TO HELL WITH IT!" Markus' voice exclaimed inside the room, then a window was heard smashed. The three of them rushed inside and saw Lucia, looking panicked and Markus with his fist in the centre of a broken window. "What happened?" The foster father asked. "You mean to tell me...that this girl and I...are related?" Markus growled. The foster parents turned to see Lucia with their photo halves together. "If you want more proof, here. These are the blood results." The doctor said as he handed out a sheet of paper. Markus snatched the paper and had a look at it. When he found his and Lucia's names, he found that the results for both were the same, and they didn't make any sense. "What kind of results are these?!" Markus exclaimed. "We're confused as we are. But I have a theory that we may have discovered a new blood type. In the mean time, this is you new family. This is Margaret and Edward Parker. I'll give you some time for you to let you know about each other."

 **Later...**

The four of them walked down the city back to their apartment, until Markus wanted them to stop at a garage. The garage had tons of spare parts and tools and a car was underneath a large cloth. "You have a car?" Margaret asked. Markus looked a little nervous when she asked. "You didn't steal it, did you?" Edward asked. "No! Of course not! It was a birthday gift from one of my friends." Markus said. Soon a V8 engine was heard growling it's way to the garage and a black and maroon '67 Dodge Charger with an exposed supercharger parked right next to the drive way. "Well, speak of the devil." Markus said. A teenage boy, around the same age as Markus with a dark grey shirt, black jeans, black boots, a black jacket, short black hair with white streaks and dark brown eyes came out of the car and walked up to him. "Markus! Oh man, we were worri-" He stopped as he noticed Edward, Margaret and Lucia. "Who are you guys?"

"Uh, Kane, this is Lucia, my foster mom and dad Ed and Margaret." Markus explained. "Wait, what?"

"Well, we just came out of the hospital and it turns out...me and Markus are brother and sister." Lucia explained. "So..."

"Yup." Edward said. "Well, that's actually great! Trust me, he's such a great guy! How about I show you around?" Kane lead them to the backyard, where many other scrapped muscle cars laid dormant, then Kane went back to Markus.

"So how's the family?" Kane asked.

"Dumped em'." Markus replied coldly.

"About time. I'm just amazed that they haven't turned you over to the cops."

"So what's the deal?" Markus asked. Kane leaned closer to him. "The Crows are herded out at Highway 19." Kane whispered to him. Markus smiled as he then pulled the cloth away to reveal a modified black and red 2015 Pontiac Firebreather with a blower underneath the hood, red stripes and flames, black 5 spoke rims and a wide body kit.

 **(Smackdown by Blue Stahli starts playing)**

He got in and started the engine with a loud roar. He raced out of the garage with Kane right behind him in his Dodge Charger.

At the city streets, several hot rods raced through traffic, using shotguns to shoot at civilians, just to scare them or wound them. As they passed an intersection, Markus, Kane and several other muscle cars began to follow them from the other road. They began to slam them off the road, crashing into several buildings along the way. The battle began to split apart, as the two street gangs broke apart from each other to separate roads.

Some of the hot rods raced past a cafe as bystanders watched. "Punks." A man said. After a few seconds, some people began running away, and when the man turned, he then ran away as one of the Crows hot rods crashed through the glass. A white, blue and red '67 Shelby GT500 stopped as the driver looked by. He had a red shirt, black jeans, black and white sneakers, dark blue eyes and brown hair. "They ran into the alley! After 'em!" One of Markus' gang members called out. The boy drove off to follow his fellow teammates.

Three hot rods, with one of them as a heavily modified hot rod with large exhaust pipes and a huge engine, where the leader of the Crows is driving, drove through the highway. Two muscle cars jumped off from the road to the highway and started ramming most of the hot rods away, only leaving the leader remaining. The two muscle cars tried to ram into him at once by slamming him side by side at the same time, but the leader hit the brakes and the two muscle cars slammed into each other, causing them to skid around and stop as the leader raced past them. A supercharged V8 engine sound roared a few miles ahead of the Crow leader. It was Markus in his Pontiac Firebreather. The Crow leader smiled and hit the gas harder. Both two cars raced towards each other, looking like they were about to ram each other, but soon they moved out of the way and raced past each other. The Crow leader skidded around in panic and his right wheels lifted from the ground and was now grinding on the asphalt on the left side of his car. Markus skidded to a stop as he looked at the Crow leader crawling out of his hot rod.

 **(Music ends)**

Sirens was heard a few miles away from the highway. Kane and the boy in red skidded to a stop next to Markus. "It's the cops. What do we do?" The boy in the Mustang asked. "Aw, dammit, and my motor was just getting warmed up. Let's get out of here." Markus ordered as he did a 90 degree turn and drove past Kane and the boy in the Mustang. Kane drove off while the boy in the Mustang did a burnout. "Come on Derek!" Kane called out as Derek then raced after his friends as the police arrived and swarmed the Crow leader.

...

As the dragonets slept through the night, there was suddenly a thundering crash from the central cave which awoke them. They heard the entrance boulder slam back into place and then the rumble of heavy footsteps, making a squishing and flapping sound. They knew it must be Webs. Tsunami hurried to the door, her ears twitching and the spiny ridge along her back standing straight up. "We have to go listen." Tsunami said. "I'm sure we'll find out what the fuss is in the morning." Starflight said as he lied back down "I don't want to wait that long." Tsunami spun around to swat him awake with her tail. "Don't be a smoke-breather! Let's go!" Tsunami said as she whirled out of the cave, with the other dragonets on her tail. "Sunny stay here." Clay said. "Okay." Sunny said. Hidden by their colouring, including Glory shifting her scales to the colour of mottled grey and black rocks. Tsunami was already charging across the cave to the river. She disappeared into the river with a nearly soundless splash. The pale green flecks under her dark blue scales shimmered as she swam upriver. Clay dove in after her, wishing he could see in the dark like she could. At least she'd remembered to activate the glow in the dark stripe along her tail. MudWings couldn't breathe underwater like SeaWings, but they could hold their breath for more than an hour. So whenever the dragonets wanted to spy on their guardians, Clay and Tsunami could use the river to get closer than the others. He caught up to the SeaWing as she was wriggling thought the underwater gap in the cave walls. Clay suddenly got stuck in the gap and Tsunami puffed a stream of bubbles and groaned in annoyance, sweat dropping. As Clay shook around madly, Tsunami grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled as hard as she can, and then with a whoosh of bubbles, Clay popped through the gap and the two dragonets continued through the underwater cave. Tsunami's tail stripe went dark as they swam quietly into the guardians' cave. The three older dragons hardly paid any attention to the river, except for Webs, who sometimes slept in the shallows. It would never occur to them that two pairs of dragonet ears might be poking out of the water, listening. Clay was pretty sure that everyone could hear everything, including Glory and Starflight in the passageway outside, and maybe even Sunny in their bedroom. From the way Kestrel was shouting it was possible even the SkyWings up in the mountain peaks could hear her. "After six years, he's coming here with no warning and he's suddenly interested?" Kestrel shouted as a jet of fire shot out of her snout and blasted the nearest rock column. "Maybe he just wants to make sure they're ready to stop the war." Webs suggested. "These dragonets? Then he's going to be disappointed." Dune snorted as the war scarred SandWing eased himself onto a flat boulder, stretching his foreleg stump and mangled wing toward the fire. "We did our best. The prophecy chose these dragonets, not us."

"Does he even have any idea what happened about the broken egg and the RainWing? Or the defective SandWing?" Kestrel demanded. Clay winced. Poor Sunny. "I'm not sure what he knows or why he cares. The message just said: "Morrowseer is coming." I'm supposed to meet him and bring him here tomorrow." Webs explained. Morrowseer. That sounded familiar. "I'm not worried about Sunny. We followed the prophecy's instructions. It's not our fault she's the way she is. But the RainWing... He's not going to like that." Dune said concerned. "I don't like it either. I never have." Kestrel growled. "Glory's not that bad. She's smarter than she wants us to know." Webs argued. "You overestimate her because you brought her here. She's lazy and worthless like the rest of the tribe." Dune said. "And she's not a SkyWing. We're supposed to have a SkyWing." Kestrel snapped. Clay wished Glory didn't have to hear all this. The guardians never hid how they felt about her, and she never acted like she cared. But he wished he could tell her she was just as important and smart as any SkyWing. "Well, I didn't think that Morrowseer would come look at them! After he dropped off Starflight's egg, I thought we'd never see him again, the NightWings have nothing to do with the war." Webs said. So he's a NightWing. Which means superpowers and mysterious and full of himself. "Did the Talons say what he wants? Kestrel asked. "Well, it's his prophecy. I guess he wants to make sure it'll actually come true." Webs said. Then it finally hit him.

Morrowseer was the NightWing who had spoken the dragonet prophecy ten years ago. They had learned about him in history, but it was one of many facts Clay could never remember. Who had delivered the prophecy never seemed as important as who was in the prophecy. But maybe Morrowseer was more important than Clay had realised. After all, he was coming to see them. Perhaps he would take them out into the world. Perhaps they didn't need to escape at all.

Perhaps everything was about to change.

...

Through the city streets, Markus, Kane and Derek raced through the night in their modified muscle cars, attempting to avoid the police. "Man, that was close. I'm not even sure how we alluded the cops so easily." Kane said through the radio. "Don't worry. We had less close calls than last week." Markus said. As they raced across the street, Markus heard a whooshing noise and turned to see an abandoned mansion. He suddenly, saw flashes of his mother and father, and them fighting strange monsters, and then him and Lucia as babies cradled in their parents arms, etc. It was completely hard for Markus to know what he was seeing. All these images flashed before his eyes so fast. He suddenly felt a massive headache when he stared at the mansion, making him slap on his forehead, making him skid out of control right between his comrades. He soon regained his sight of what was happening now and got back control of his car and continued racing with Kane and Derek. "Whoa! What was that all about Markus? Were you losing your mind or something? You almost gave me a heart attack!" Derek said. "Yeah...yeah, you could say that. Just a headache, that's all." Markus said. "Well, I'm out. I gotta help out with my little sister, with some, uh, homework." Derek then turned to the next street on his right. "Yeah, I'm gonna hit the sack too. Later." Kane said as he turned to the next street on his left, leaving Markus alone.

 **Later...**

Markus drove through the city in the night, back to his new home. He got out of his Pontiac Firebreather and went inside. "I'm home. I just had to do some..." Markus trailed off as he saw his foster parents with concerned faces. "You...know what me and my boys did, right?" Markus asked sheepishly. "Yes, and you are in big trouble mister. ...But that's not what were concerned about." Edward said. "Wait. What?" Lucia then entered the room. "Is Markus home yet?" Lucia asked until she found Markus. "Markus, Lucia. You might wanna sit down for this." Margaret said. The two of them sat on the couch in front of their foster parents. "So...what's up?" Markus asked. After a few seconds of uneasy silence, Edward breathed out: "We believe we found you and your real parents' home."

"Are you serious?! Where is it?" Markus asked. Edward and Margaret looked at each other in concern.

 **The next morning...**

The family drove through the city in Markus' Pontiac, driving through several streets. "Stop here." Edward said. Markus parked his car and the family got out. Markus and Lucia stared in shock over their home. "This is it. This was your home." Margaret said. Markus knew this place.

It was the same mansion he passed last night that gave him a vision.

 **A/N: I would like to thank EliseLowing for letting me use her character Derek from her The Land Before Time Retold series.**

 **Derek belongs EliseLowing**


	3. Episode 3

**Episode 3**

 **Truth**

Clay, Tsunami, Glory, Starflight and Sunny stood side by side as a dragon, black as a bottomless pit, emerged from the dark tunnel, as the dragonet's guardians stood by. Morrowseer was even bigger than Kestrel, and five times more terrifying. He had the same jagged bat like wings and the star like silver scales on his wing membranes, just like Starflight. With the terrifying look he had and immense size, he could rip off each other's heads in one bite. He even looked like he already hated the five of them. Was Morrowseer always this angry? Or were the dragonets a disappointment already? They must be thinking that he was reading their minds or predicting the future and all he could see was failure, failure, failure. Even when Morrowseer laid his eyes on her, Sunny always yelped in panic and began shivering beside Clay. Even he felt the same way, petrified in place, as if his scales was being slowly peeled off, one by one, as Morrowseer turned to him. "Think about cows, think about cows, think about delicious fat cows..." Clay thought in panic, hoping he wasn't reading his mind. Morrowseer turned to Kestrel and pointed one long talon at Glory. "What. Is. THAT?" He said. His deep booming voice echoed through the tunnels, making him seem like it was loaded with enough venom to kill twenty dragons in mid flight. "There was an incident. The SkyWing egg was lost, so we had to get a replacement-"

"From the RainWings?" Morrowseer interrupted Kestrel. "It wasn't my idea, it was Webs! He brought her egg here!" Kestrel snarled as she pointed a claw at Webs. "But the prophecy can still be done! We still have five dragonets!" Webs said. Morrowseer looked back at Glory, before turning to Sunny, who gave another squeak in panic and sank lower to the ground. "You mean four and a half. This is supposed to be the SandWing?" Morrowseer asked. "It's not her fault she's so small." Starflight chimed in, much to the dragonets surprise. "She's a good fighter too, like Glory here." Clay joined in. "Enough." Morrowseer said. He glared at Clay menacingly. "THINK ABOUT COWS, THINK ABOUT COWS, THINK ABOUT COWS..." Clay thought. "Something isn't right here." Morrowseer said as he turned to Kestrel, Dune and Webs. "You're damn right there is! We were treated like prisoners! We never went outside once, for the last six years! We know we're supposed to save the world just like the scrolls said, but they treat us like blind salamanders!" Tsunami exclaimed all of a sudden, surprising the dragonets again. Wasn't she afraid of Morrowseer as well? "Tsunami, be quiet!" Dune exclaimed. "Shut up! Please get us out of here and take us with you!" Tsunami snapped. "Please DON'T. I mean, think about cows, think about cows..." Clay thought as he shivered. He preferred to stay trapper rather than going with the terrifying NightWing. "You stupid dragonet!" Kestrel grunted. All of a sudden, Morrowseer lunged toward Tsunami, with no warning. Tsunami quickly rolled to her left and spun around to fight back. She clawed Morrowseer at his nose and underbelly. Clay then jumped on Morrowseer's back, and slithered to his neck and bit as hard as he could, only to feel a massive jolt of pain in his jaw. Morrowseer jumped away from Tsunami and shook around violently, making Clay lose his grip and was sent flying through the air. He landed with a violent thud, rolling halfway into the river. He staggered to his feet and saw Tsunami and Morrowseer in battle stances. Morrowseer felt a small sting from his tail and turned to see Sunny biting at the near end. "Now that's a surprise." Morrowseer chuckled. He pried Sunny off from his tail like a tiny insect. "She's acceptable." Morrowseer said, pointing at Tsunami. "And him as well." He then pointed at Clay, much to his and the others, including Kestrel's, surprise. "This one..." Morrowseer trailed off as he turned to Sunny. "We'll have to wait and see." Morrowseer finished. "She was found buried in the desert alone, just like the prophecy said." Dune pointed out. "As for you. I assume you used your powers to figure out I was going to attack the SeaWing? Maybe even a vision of my visit here?" Morrowseer asked Starflight, as he just stood silent. "As for you..." Morrowseer turned to Glory. "We'll talk about you later." Morrowseer then turned away as he stomped away into the dark tunnel.

Kestrel suddenly swatted Tsunami's head with her tail. "You insolent twerp, arguing with the first stranger you see! Making us look bad! Whining about your life, after all we have done for you!" Kestrel bellowed furiously. "By imprisoning us inside a cave for six years?!" Tsunami spat back. "It's for your own good. If that's what it takes. The Talons of Peace need you dragonets to stop this war and fulfil the prophecy. Do you have any idea how many dragons would get their filthy claws on you all?" Webs asked with an angry voice, though gentler than Kestrel's. "Or what they would do to you if they did?" Dune joined in. "We were assigned to keep you five alive, or else I would have strangled you all myself years ago." Kestrel hissed. "Well thanks for giving us such a wonderful life! It's been great! It really was! Great job assholes!" Tsunami said. "Tsunami! Language!" Sunny exclaimed. Kestrel made the hissing, fire-is-coming noise, making Clay pull Tsunami's tail in panic and drag her to the river next to Clay. "We are grateful. We'd rather stay alive than die! We're happy that you keep us that way, really we are!" Sunny chimed in. Webs patted Kestrel's shoulder. "We need to talk." Webs said, as he then turned to the cave and wandered into it. "Now he has something to say." Kestrel murmured as she and Dune followed him into the tunnel. Tsunami sank into the river and blew a stream of bubbles in fury as she curled herself up with her talons on her head. "You alright?" Clay asked Glory. "Sure I am. We all knew that was going to happen. It's not like our guardians have been talking about how awesome I am." Glory said with a sarcastic tone. "But you are awesome. They just don't know that."

"They know I'm a RainWing. I don't even care. It's their fault they brought me here."

"Why didn't you fight Morrowseer with us? Maybe he would have seen how brave and fierce you really are." Sunny said. "Why bother? It was a test and I already failed from the very beginning."

"Well, we don't care what the prophecy says or what Morrowseer thinks. You're one of us. The fifth dragonet. Nothing else." Clay said. "Gee, thanks a bunch. I'm gonna have a nap."

"Already? At this time of day?" Sunny asked. "I'm tired. And they all think I'm lazy anyway. Nothing I can do to change it. Wake me up if anything happens. And not something Sunny thinks is exciting." Glory nudged Sunny with her snout as she made a squeak in protest. "Not everything is exciting to me! It's just that you guys don't think enough things are exciting." Sunny said. "Tell ya what. By the time we leave the cave and fulfil the prophecy: exciting. You caught another weird-looking crab in the river: not exciting. You get what I mean?"

"I have to admit, that last crab did look pretty weird." Clay said. "Tell me about it." Sunny said. "I wouldn't have minded if you would've woken me up to see it."

"Well good. I know. That's why you got to eat half of it before anyone else." Sunny climbed up to her favourite stalagmite. "Hey Sunny, what do you think about Tsunami's idea?" Clay asked. "What? Tsunami's idea about leaving the caves? Without the guardians? We couldn't. We have to do what the prophecy says."

"Do we? I mean we do. It's just, what if the Talons don't understand the prophecy better than we do? Maybe we need to get out of here and stop the war our own way, just like Tsunami said."

"I don't know Clay. Maybe if we just follow what the prophecy says, everything will work out just fine."

Follow the prophecy. Clay couldn't stop thinking that the real prophecy would have included Glory.

What if the prophecy was wrong?

...

The family opened the doors to the ruined mansion, stepping into once was a wonderful and luxurious home for a rich family. Markus, Lucia, Margaret and Edward wandered through the hallways, with faded paint on the walls and shredded carpets on the floor. "Jesus...did a bomb go off in here? I mean, literally?" Markus asked. "Did this really used to be our home?" Lucia asked. They wandered into the grand foyer of the mansion, where it had a mixture of scarlet red carpets, ocean blue curtains and white quartz columns. Or it would have, if it wasn't completely torn apart. Curtains were shredded apart, windows were broken, walls were clawed open and some of the columns were blown apart, it almost looked like the second floor is going to fall apart at any second. "How is this place still standing? It looks like it was in the middle of a war zone here." Edward said. As Markus and Lucia wandered forward through the foyer, their eyes suddenly flashed their respectful colours, and they stopped. They turned to look at each other. All of a sudden, two voices called out their names.

"Markus..." A ghost like deep male voice called out to Markus

"Lucia..." A more feminine voice called out to Lucia.

"Who's there?!" Markus and Lucia exclaimed. "Something wrong?" Margaret asked. "Did you guys hear something? A voice?" Markus asked. "Nope, nothing. Probably just the wind. Or maybe wall rats." Edward said, as he and Margaret continued on exploring the mansion. "Markus, I heard a voice too. A woman was calling out to me." Lucia said. "Funny...some dude was calling out my name." Markus said. They looked at each other, before turning to a door on each side. "We're those doors there before?" Lucia asked. "I dunno. I say we check em out. You take the one on the right." Markus said, as he then walked up to the door on his side and Lucia walked up to the one on hers. They each opened the doors and passed through them. Markus entered through a red hallway and Lucia wandered into a blue one...

And there wasn't even a single scratch on the walls. The hallways were completely clean, besides the foyer. "What the hell?" Markus breathed out...right before the door closed right behind him.

The same thing happened to Lucia as well. Lucia ran up to the door and tried to open it. She began to panic and began banging the door. "Mom?! Dad?! Are you there?!" Lucia yelled. She found a key hole and looked through it to find Margaret and Edward and they were wandering around. "Where's Lucia and Markus?" Margaret asked. "They were just here a second ago." Edward said. "Mom! Dad! I'm right here!" Lucia yelled again. But they weren't hearing her, not even a single note of her voice. "I'll check the dining room. You check upstairs." Edward said as he and Margaret walked away to find their foster children. As they passed out of the way, Lucia noticed the door that Markus went through, was replaced with a blank wall. Lucia began to freak out completely. "What is going on...? What is going on?!" Lucia exclaimed. She turned and sat behind the door, and began to panic.

Markus tried to pull the door open, but came to no prevail. He checked to see if it was locked. "It doesn't even have a lock!" Markus said. He kicked the door several times but failed to open it. He looked through the key hole and he found the door Lucia went through was gone, and was replaced by a wall. Seeing this, he backed away shocked. "What...in the shitting hell is going on here?!" Markus said. He suddenly heard faint laughing of two children, and he began to wander towards the sound. He entered what appeared to be a bedroom, and all of a sudden, he saw two ghosts of children sword fighting with wooden swords, one a boy and the other a girl. "What-!?" Markus exclaimed in fright. The ghost of the boy then made the girl trip over and fall on her back. "Haha! Victory is mine!" The boy said triumphantly, before running to the hallway where Markus came through as Markus watched on. "Come on Markus! You cheated!" The girl said as she got up and ran after the boy. "It's a legit strategy!" The boy said across the hallway. After a few seconds, the ghosts disappeared and Markus just stood there shocked. "Markus...? Did I hear that right?" He asked himself. He soon found a glowing red mist leading down to another hallway.

Lucia wandered through the corridor, and gasped in fright to see a ghost of a child with a wooden sword running through another corridor. "Come and get me Lucia!" The ghost boy exclaimed as he ran through a door, and then a girl, that looked just like Lucia, with a wooden sword as well, followed the boy through the door, laughing. "L...Lucia...?" Lucia asked herself. She opens the door to where the ghosts went through and only found an empty bedroom, with no ghosts inside. But when she exited the room, she found a glowing blue mist leading down the corridor. With no other choice, she decided to follow the mist to where it was coming from.

Markus followed the red mist through the hallways, until he saw his ghost as a child running away, looking frightened, until he tripped over. Suddenly, a demonic creature, which appeared to be some sort of reptile with spikes, lunged toward him, only to get impaled by the ghost of a man with a long coat and sleek hair, wielding a huge demonic claymore sword, who stood behind Markus' ghost. The demonic creature exploded into mist, as Markus himself just watched on. Markus knew the ghost's identity. "Dad...?" Markus asked himself. "Markus come on!" The ghost of Markus' dad said as he helped his son up and then pulled out what looked like a three barrelled shotgun and fired at the other end of the corridor. They ran through the corridor, only to be followed by several other reptile like creatures, which Markus clearly had no idea what they were. "What the hell happened here?" Markus asked himself as he continued to follow the trail of red mist, following the opposite direction the ghosts went.

Lucia followed the blue mist until she heard a scream. "MOM! DAD! MARKUS! WHERE ARE YOU?!" A voice called out. Lucia knew that was the voice of her ghost and she ran and entered what appeared to be a bedroom...and it was crawling with five ghosts of demonic mannequin like creatures, appearing to be looking for something. Lucia stared in fright over the horrific appearance of these creatures and found her ghost as a child, hiding underneath the bed, who looked as frightened as Lucia is. Suddenly, three of the mannequins' heads exploded into ashes by flaming arrows, which were launched at the same time. The ghost of a woman emerged from the other hallway and the two remaining mannequins turned to her. "Mom!" Lucia's ghost exclaimed. Lucia already knew that woman just as she appeared. That was her mother. A mannequin charged toward her and swung a blade at her but she ducked and swung out a large rapier and sliced it in half, which disintegrated into dust. A mannequin jumped up high, hoping to pounce her, but Lucia's mother swiftly turned around and slashed right through it. She sheathed her sword and helped Lucia's ghost out from under the bed. "We have to leave, before more of them come!" Lucia's mother's ghost said as the two of the, ran through the corridor Lucia herself wandered through, as Lucia just watched, eyes widened and speechless over what just happened. She turned to the hallway her mother's ghost came from and found the glowing trail of blue mist emerging from it. "What are you trying to show me?" Lucia asked herself.

...

Starflight laid down on the study room floor and read a scroll titled "Tales of the NightWings" with an upset look on his face. "Jeez, it was that bad, huh?" Clay asked as he wandered inside. Starflight always read that same scroll whenever he was really upset or when he's arguing with the other dragonets, not to mention it was his favourite scroll to read. "I still have a lot to learn." Starflight said. "What?! But you already know everything! You have about every single ounce of knowledge about Pyrrhia in that brain of yours! Couldn't he tell by reading your mind?" Clay asked. Starflight just kept reading in silence. "You seemed to be his favourite. I bet he said that you might be a brave and noble dragon, since you're a NightWing." Clay said.

"Yeah...that's...actually what he said to me." Starflight answered in an awkward tone. "Really? Wow... Wait, does that mean I'm reading your mind?! AM I SECRETLY A NIGHTWING?!" Clay completely flustered in shock, while Starflight just looked on, sweat dropping. "Uh...no. You're a MudWing alright." Starflight answered, with an irritated tone in his voice. "Uh...sorry...got a little nuts there. Anyway, that's a good thing, right? About what Morrowseer told you. Did he tell you when your powers will work?" Clay asked. Starflight fidgeted with the scroll and accidentally shredded the corner of it with his claws. "I never seen him this upset before. Usually, he would've noticed immediately that he accidentally tore a scroll, even a tiny bit. Maybe asking that last part wasn't such a good idea..." Clay thought. "Um...at least you're not a RainWing. Besides that, what else did he tell you?" Clay asked. "...I was told not to talk about it." Starflight said. "What? That sucks! Come on Starflight! Tell me something at least once! Did he say anything about Glory?"

"Not that much. "Don't worry about the RainWing. I'll take care of it." That's what he said." Those words made Clay feel a cold chill ripple across his scales. "What does that mean? Is something going to happen to her?" Clay asked, panicked. "How would I know? Maybe she'll get to go home. Back to the rainforest." Starflight said. "I'm not so sure about that..." Clay thought with a pulse of fear in his heart.

 _ **KA-CLANG!**_

The sound of chains was heard from the tunnel. "What was that?" Clay asked. "Hey, what are you doing? What's that for?" Sunny's voice rang out from the tunnel. Then, loud footsteps were heard from the tunnel, along with various clanking. "What's going on?" Clay asked. "I don't know..." Starflight said. "Wait! What are you doing?! Stop it!" Sunny's voice rang out again, this time, more shocked. Suddenly, there was an enormous splash. The two dragonets ran out of the study room and towards where the noises were coming from. The two of them stopped, staring in shock. Kestrel and Dune stood by next to the river, holding a huge line of iron chain, while behind them, Morrowseer held Sunny back with his enormous tail, who was struggling to get out. Suddenly, Webs emerged from the river, dragging a writhing, hissing ball of blue scales.

It was Tsunami.

"What the heck is going on?!" Clay exclaimed, completely bewildered. Kestrel and Dune threw the huge chain around Tsunami's neck and wrapped it around her legs. The three guardians hauled her over to one of the stalagmites, and Dune threw the chain around it twice, binding Tsunami to it. Kestrel then bursted out fire from her mouth and melted the two ends of the chain, which then welded together into a mass of molten metal. "Maybe next time, you'll think twice about sneaking off in the river!" Kestrel growled with a smirk. "Let her go!" Clay exclaimed as he ran and grabbed onto the chain and yanked it...only to get them burned from the massive heat. "OW, HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!" Clay exclaimed waving his talons around to cool them off. "You'll regret this! When we're free...when my family find out about this...when the world hears about how you treated the dragonets of destiny like-" Tsunami was cut off by Kestrel. "Oh for moons sake, just shut it! Your family doesn't care about you! Once you fulfil this prophecy, you'll be alive, with the Talons of Peace alongside you, and that's that!"

"Why are you doing this?! Tsunami's a good dragonet! She's strong! If anyone can save the world, it would be her!" Sunny cried. "That's when you're wrong little SandWing. The real good dragonet would be that fellow over there." Morrowseer said as he pointed a talon at Starflight, who just shook in disbelief. "What? Me?" Starflight asked, flabbergasted. "Of course. NightWings like us are a natural. Destined leaders. Do what he says and everything will be fine." Morrowseer said. "But..." Starflight stammered. "What's going on?" Glory asked as she entered the cave. Morrowseer turned to her with a vicious look in his eyes, before turning to the tunnel and left the cave, leaving the dragonets and the guardians. "This is for your own good. We just want to keep you safe. Look, I know this doesn't look right, but-" Webs was interrupted by Dune. "But the dragonets don't know what's best for them. You need us whether you like it or not." Dune finished. "You all deserve no dinner tonight, after tonight's behaviour. Straight to bed! No squawking about it until morning." Kestrel said. "Oh really? What else are you gonna do to me? Have you ever thought I would sing all night? "Oh, this dragonets are coming! They're coming to save the day! They're coming to fight, for they know what's right, the dragonets, hooray!"" Tsunami continued to sing on in an off key voice, which made the guardians, even her dragonet friends to plug their ears. "You just HAD to teach them that godawful bar song!" Dune yelled to Webs. ""OH, THE DRAGONETS ARE COMING!"" Tsunami sang louder. "How about if we chain up and hang your MudWing friend from the stalactites above you?!" Kestrel exclaimed. That made Tsunami stop singing dead on. Clay just stared on in shock. "Y-You're joking, right? That was just a joke...wasn't it?" Clay asked. "Maybe, maybe not. I'm sure you and Tsunami wouldn't mind being together for a few nights...or maybe the rest of your life." Kestrel hissed with a smirk. "Kestrel..." Dune grumbled, which made Kestrel turn to him, with her smirk gone. "You're not going to leave her like this, are you? I know you're not this mean." Sunny said. "We're just doing what's necessary." Dune said, as he and the other guardians wandered through the tunnel, leaving the dragonets, just leaving them thinking fearfully over what might happen next.

...

Markus continued to follow the glowing stream of red mist, until he entered a huge circular room, were the mist was circling around a statue of a demonic warrior standing on a stone pedestal, with a huge serrated scimitar bladed claymore sword in it's hands and red gems studded on it's armour. It had two huge demonic wings spreading out from his back. "And who the hell are you?" Markus asked. He looked down on the pedestal and found a portrait of his father, and had his name printed underneath it.

"Zander..." Markus then looked up to the statue. "Dad?"

Was his father...a demon?

Lucia followed the trail of blue mist and entered a circular room, were a statue of an angel stood on a stone pedestal, looking like she was praying. She had sleek long hair, a dress similar to Lucia's, a long skirt reading down to the floor, armoured gauntlets on her arms and a makeshift halo over her head, which looks similar to a crown. Lucia looked down to see a portrait of her mother with her name printed underneath it.

"Angela..." Lucia looked up to the statue. "My mom...is an angel?" Suddenly, the statue's eyes glowed a bright blue.

The statue of Markus's father's eyes glowed red, as the pedestal glowed a bright red, and suddenly, the statue began to sink through the pedestal by crimson flames, that shot out from the pedestal floor. The wings of the statue then moved and circled around the statue, allowing the statue to fit through the pedestal, as it completely sank through.

The statue of Lucia's mother burrowed through the stone pedestal, as blue flames suddenly emerged from it, while Lucia just watched on, completely awe struck over what was going on. As the statue sank underneath the pedestal, something thin and glowing blue emerged from the centre of it. Lucia looked closely, and as the flames suddenly died, it turned out to be a silver and blue rapier, with two feathered wings as the hilt and the head of a phoenix with the beak as the long and thin blade. A rapier that almost looked like the one her mother wielded.

A huge dark silver and red claymore sword, with draconic wings as the hilt and a dragon head with the blade emerging out from the mouth, emerged from the pedestal, shrouded in red and black mist. Markus looked at it in awe and stepped onto the pedestal. He noticed it looked like the same sword he saw the ghost of his dad was using. He approached the huge sword and reached for it's handle. As soon as he grabbed the sword's handle, shocks of red electricity surged all across his body, but Markus wasn't feeling any pain at all, but for some reason, he couldn't let go of the sword. Suddenly, his forearms arms and lower legs were shrouded in red flames, and soon, they were being covered by dark metal fragments, as they were moulded by the red flames covering his arms and legs, the flames died, and revealed that the metal was created into two demonic gauntlets, with his hands submerged with a glowing red crystal like substance with sharp fingertips, now looking like talons. His leg guards were spiked and armoured with dark silver, and had saw blades on each side of his ankles. Markus pulled with all his might, and successfully pulled out the huge sword from the pedestal. For most people, the size of the sword would make it seem extremely heavy, but for Markus, it felt so light, he can hold it with one hand!

Lucia held the large rapier's handle in her hand, and it felt light as a feather. Soon, her arms and legs were being coated by white feathers and soon glee a bright blue. The feathers around Lucia's arms were now made into light silver gauntlets, with her hands coated with a glowing red crystal like substance, with her fingers now talons. The feathers on her legs were created into leg guards, made out of the same material as her gauntlets, and her high heel boots were made with two blades attached to the heels. Lucia stared in awe over the rapier and her new armour, until suddenly, she found herself in a void of blue flames.

Markus looked around to find himself inside a world filled with nothing but crimson fire. He looked in front of him to see a huge silhouette looming over him, shaping into what appeared to be a massive dragon! It opened it's eyes, as they glowed a bright red, and soon, it's talons, horns and wing membranes were illuminated with demonic red. It spread it's wings and roared out loudly, with a torrent of red flames emerging from it's mouth.

Lucia stared in awe over a bright light and white illuminated feathers floated past her. The light grew two huge feathered wings, spreading out, and then the light dimmed, revealing a beautiful white phoenix, with blue eyes and highlights on it's feathers. It towered over Lucia as she continued staring over it's beauty. "Wh-who are you?" Lucia asked. Suddenly, with a deep feminine voice, it spoke. "I am what you hold in your very hands." Lucia, confused over the phoenix's words, looked at the rapier she was holding, then back to the phoenix. "I am the spirit of that very rapier. My name is Harmony, and you Lucia...look just like your mother." The phoenix, Harmony spoke.

"Well, well, well. So this is Zander's child." The dragon spoke with a male, cocky sounding voice, surprising Markus. "How do you know my dad?" He asked. "He created me...just for you."

"What?"

"The sword in your hands. That's what I am." Markus looked at the demonic claymore. "Well, actually...this is what I really look like. My name is Oblivion."

"Oblivion?"

"Anyway, your parents forged these swords just for you two."

""You two?" You mean Lucia has one of these too? Where is she? Is she alright?"

"She's fine. She's having a chat with my angelic counterpart."

"Angelic counterpart? Does that mean...you're a demon?!"

"That's right, and so was your father. He was a demon like me."

"What...?!"

"So my mother really is an angel?!" Lucia exclaimed in shock. "I know this may seem difficult to explain...but your mother and father fell in love, despite that they were two separate beings. Your father was a demon and and Angela, your mother, was an angel. And with that love, came two children, consisting of both angel and demon. A hybrid that was never heard in any sentence of history." Harmony explained. "Me and Markus...are both angel...and demon?"

"That's right. A hybrid that was never heard before in any type of history, and that's what you and your sister are right now." Oblivion explained. "...What else do you know?" Markus asked. "Huh?"

"What else do you know about my life?! My past?! What I was like as a child?! Anything?!"

"What? Like how you got that scar on your chest?" Markus gasped and pulled down the collar of his shirt, to reveal the huge X shaped scar on his chest, the one he saw in his dreams. "Alright. If you want to know everything... This might feel a bit weird." Oblivion's eyes flashed red, and then Markus gasped as his red eyes flashed bright as well, as his pupils became reptilian. Soon he began seeing things. His memories, his life...his past.

 _"I...I remember now. I remember my mother and father...our mother and father, Angela and Zander. Our mother was an angel and our father was a demon. Two sides that fought against each other in an endless war. But our mother and father fell in love, hidden from the demon and angels' presences...until the demons found out about our father falling in love with an angel, calling him a traitor and nearly slaughtered him. But in the nick of time, Angela and her squadron of angels came and saved him. At first, the angels were hesitant to let a demon join them and threatened to execute him, but after being convinced by Angela, our father fought along side our mother and the angels. Hell, he even led a squadron of angels just to piss off the later came the time we were born, two children, half angel, half demon. Our parents decided to live the life as a happy human family, living in the very earth we are on, where the demons will never find us. They taught us so much when we were so young...they even taught us how to fight when we were just seven years old. But that was when the demons found us..."_

 **11 years ago...**

Demons raided the mansion, tearing apart everything in their path, while Zander, wearing his black and red coat with red flames and an upside down cross with demonic wings on his back, black pants with red flames emerging from the calfs, black boots, and demonic gauntlets and greaves with saw blades at the ankles, holding a three barrelled semi-auto shotgun in his hands and his seven year old son, Markus, ran through the hallways, looking for a way to escape. Two reptilian demons jumped down from the ceiling, but were blown into ashes by Zander's shotgun. "This way!" Zander called out as he pulled Markus on his wrist as the continued running. They found themselves into the grand foyer, and then a voice called out. "Zander! Markus!" Angela, wearing a white and blue dress, a long white and blue coat with blue flames, a blue cross with angel wings, blue tight pants, white and blue high heel boots and angelic gauntlets and greaves with blades going down the heels, holding her angel wing stilted bow on one hand and a seven year old Lucia by her wrist. "Angela! Lucia! Thank God you're still alive!" Zander exclaimed as he embraced Angela, and Markus and Lucia did the same thing. "What now? The whole place is crawling with demons!" Angela exclaimed. Zander closed his demon red eyes in deep thought, before opening them speaking out his answer. "...We flee to Pyrrhia. It's better off hiding there from the demons. I heard that war has erupted there for the last few years since we last visited there. ...But Markus and Lucia stay here." Zander explained. "What!?" Markus exclaimed. "Why can't we come with you?!" Lucia asked. "It's too dangerous for you two. The land has turned into a battlefield, but it's perfect cover for me and Angela to hide from the demons." Zander explained. "I'm afraid your father's right. With your current age including to what has become of Pyrrhia, it's too risky for you to come with us. I'm sorry, but I hope you would understand." Angela said with a long face. Markus heard a noise and turned around to see an incoming reptilian demon rushing towards him and Lucia, unsheathing it's claws. Markus hurled Lucia out of the way, before the demon slashed Markus, leaving a severely X shaped gash on his chest. Out of rage, Zander pulled out his large claymore sword and lunged it right at the demons head, as it exploded into ash. Zander turned back to Markus, who was bleeding very badly. "MARKUS! Is he going to be alright?!" Lucia exclaimed to her mother. Angela bent down and placed her hand on Markus' cut. "It's a little rough, but it will have to do." Angela said as her hand began to glow brightly and soon the cut began to close up, leaving a huge scar on his chest. But due to the blood loss, Markus was now unconscious, as he was held by his father's hands.

 **Later...**

At a nearby orphanage, Zander ran to the front door, with Markus in his hands, unconscious, covered in black and red clothes, which looked too big for his age. He placed his hand on his forehead and omitted a red glow. He then placed the unconscious Markus on the front porch and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, an elderly man opened and found no one there but found Markus on the front porch. He took him inside as other children watched. The elderly man placed Markus on a bed and unfurled his jacket to see an upside down red stylised cross with demon wings. He then looked back at Markus and was shocked to see his huge scar on his chest.

Further away at the other side of town, Angela and Lucia ran to the entrance of a separate orphanage. "Mommy, why can't I go to the same place Markus is going?" The young Lucia asked, who was carrying a curled up white and blue dress and blue shorts, which were way too big for her. "I'm sorry my daughter, it's for you own safety. Someday, you'll understand." Angela placed her hand on her daughter's forehead and omitted a bright blue glow and soon Lucia fell unconscious, but Angela quickly caught her from hitting the concrete. After softly placing Lucia on the front porch of the orphanage, Angela knocked on the front door. A middle aged woman opened the door and found no one but the unconscious Lucia, who carried her up and brought her inside.

 _"Our parents hid us and wiped our memories to keep us safe. To make sure we were unaware of the danger we were in. Our mother and father hid us to separate orphanages, where we could live through the years of enjoyment. Of course, when I turned twelve, I was adopted by the Parkers. They gave me a good life. I went to school, I went shopping...it felt good living like a human. So...peaceful. While Markus...lived a tough life. He was quite the troublemaker. He eventually got a foster family, but...not the kind you'd expect. The father was quite abusive and the mother wasn't that helpful. But did he care? Not really. As years passed by, he lived the life of a thief, stealing anything he ever craved, but then he gained friends and formed a street gang, a group of young vigilantes who fight opposing gangs other than juvenile delinquents who roam the streets against the law. Guess he had some heroism inside him after all. And of our parents...we don't know. Are they still alive? Are they safe? I don't know. But I do know this. They knew we would see each other again and follow them into Pyrrhia, for us to follow their footsteps. It's what we were destined for this whole time."_

Lucia saw and remembered everything about who she truly is and what she was destined for. "You and Markus are destined for great things Lucia. That's why we are here to help you. To guide you." Harmony said. "We?" Lucia asked. "Me and my opposite, Oblivion, who is speaking to Markus as we are right now."

"So, are you ready? To finally prove to yourself who you really are?" Oblivion asked Markus. Markus closed his eyes in deep thought.

They both thought about their parents, their lives as powerful beings, the many things they can do to help, protect and rescue those who are weak and powerless...

"I'm ready."

"Very well." Harmony suddenly dissipated into bright blue flames and Lucia was then bathed into them. Surges of energy flowed inside Lucia's body as she curled into a ball, before stretching out and suddenly, two huge bright white and blue feathered wings emerged from her back. But her transformation wasn't finished. A bright blue halo appeared and circled around Lucia's hair tie. Her legs turned almost bird like, her shorts underneath her skirt turned into dark blue feathers, her lower legs turned white and her boots were no longer there, leaving thick white skin and eagle like talons on her feet and heel spikes, acting like her high heel boots. Her skirt was turned into bright white feathers surrounding her waist. Her coat remained, but was now her skin, as it was now bright white and her shirt was replaced with a layer of blue tribal markings, which looked like war paint of some sort. The silver and bright blue gauntlets and greaves Lucia is wearing grew more spikes. Her face now had two blue stripes going down from her eyes and once she opened her eyes, they are now pure black, except for her irises, which were glowing a bright blue.

Markus watched as Oblivion exploded into dark red flames and shrouded all around him. Markus curled himself as crimson red electricity and dark aura surged across his body. He opened his eyes, which were now entirely black with demonic red irises and reptilian pupils, and all of a sudden, a mass of demonic energy exploded out from him as he did a deafening and demonic roar, as two large black dragon like wings with red demonic markings erupted from his back and his X-shaped scar flashed a bright red. His hair swayed back and turned thick and spike-like with two pairs of horns coming from each of his temples. Markus' skin turned into a deep midnight black, just like his "coat" which was now part of his skin. His head turned reptilian, as it gained a larger and monstrous mouth, with sharp teeth like a shark. Two red stripes went from his horns, to his eyes and down his face. His shoes dissolved and were replaced with bare feet, but with thick red talons on his toes. The saw blades on Markus' greaves turned from six blades to three scythe like blades and three spikes. His red shirt was replaced with a red rib cage like chest plate, placed underneath his "coat." The red flames stayed on where they were and red vertical stripes went down from underneath Markus' "rib cage" to his knees. Huge red spikes emerged from his shoulders, nearing his neck and finally, his gauntlets and greaves finally grew more spikes. Markus then opened his eyes after his transformation, showing off his deep black and demonic red reptilian eyes.

With his transformation complete, Markus wrapped himself in his wings, before spreading them out again with a huge gust of wind, and the fiery void surrounding him suddenly died down, revealing the same room he was in where he found the huge claymore sword. Markus examined himself in his new demonic form and the huge sword in his hand. It suddenly flashed red and omitted red electricity.

The blue void of fire around Lucia died as she was now in the room she was in where she found the rapier. Lucia looked at herself in her angelic form, exhaling in awe over her beautiful feathered wings. She turned to her rapier, which was glowing a deep bright blue. The blade was suddenly shrouded in blue flames and it and the phoenix head suddenly transformed into a huge, long and curved blade, now turned into a scythe, with blue flames and blue diamond shaped eyes, one on each side.

The huge blade of Markus' claymore, including the dragon head where the blade it emerging from it, was consumed in dark red flames as it soon transformed in a massive serrated sword with a large halberd blade with red flames and eyes and had a red diamond orb, surrounded by black tendrils. Markus examined his blade in awe, before he then holstered it to his back.

Lucia holstered her sword onto her left waist, as her wings then sank into her back and her halo disappeared. She soon transformed back into her human form and then her rapier turned back into how it was before it transformed.

Markus' sword turned back to how it was before as Markus shape-shifted back into a human. "Whoo...what an ordeal." Markus breathed out. "Really? After all that, and that's all you have to say?" A voice called out. Markus looked around to find where it came from. "The sword dumbass." The voice said. Markus looked behind to see his sword and immediately recognised the voice. "Oblivion? Is that you?" Markus asked. "I already told you that I was this thing. Don't act so surprised. Of course, I'd prefer to let myself out most times." Oblivion said, but his voice was heard from behind Markus after his last sentence, and Markus immediately turned around to see the massive black and demonic red dragon, that was Oblivion.

Standing tall in front of Lucia was Harmony herself, as her bright white feathers were illuminated in deep blue flames. "With this body, I can be able to move freely." Harmony said. "But how are you..." Lucia began as she reached out to touch Harmony, only to be passed through what seemed to be a projection of the angelic phoenix. "Well, my body's not exactly solid. This form is just a projection." Harmony explained.

Markus waved his hand through the ghost like Oblivion. "Yeah, the only way for me to gain my solid body is all up to you. Since you control the sword, you can allow me to transform the sword into my true form." Oblivion explained. "So, you can talk and show yourself through the form of this sword here but I can allow you to give you your solid body is by my command. Is that what you're saying?" Markus asked. "Well, duh. So, you finally understand what you're capable of?"

"..."

"Well, can you at least tell me how it would be like?"

"Finding myself as a hybrid of angel and demon and slaying the latter with style? What's not to like?" Oblivion bellowed a loud laugh. "That's what I like to hear! By the way, you pop, Zander left a few more presents for you." Oblivion said. Markus heard an ominous noise behind him, coming from the pedestal. He turned around to see a huge red orb of flames floating above it.

Lucia stared at the bright blue fireball over the pedestal. "What is that?" Lucia asked. "You can't just fight with only a single weapon. So you have to go fully armed." Harmony said. Lucia stared at the fireball and it suddenly shifted. Something began to emerge from it. Three objects. One was a specially crafted bow with white angel wings and blue pearls and the other two were two bright silver and blue customised machine pistols, shaped as birds.

The crimson fireball waved around and then, a black and silver three barrelled shotgun with red pearls, the same one Zander had used in the past, emerged out from it, along with two black and red demonic shaped handguns. They suddenly shot out from the fireball, flinging toward Markus. Markus, without hesitation, caught the two handguns and holstered them, before catching the three barrelled shotgun.

The three weapons shot out from the blue fireball, racing toward Lucia. She caught the two machine pistols, before holstering them, then catching the bow. Lucia admired the bow, and as she reached her hand to the bow string, there was a bolt of blue flame and Lucia jerked her hand away. She slowly reached for it again and touched the string and the blue bolt was enlarged and soon manifested into a solid silver and blue arrow. Lucia pulled the arrow on the string and took aim, as a small bright blue halo appeared, which seemed to be an aiming sight. Lucia lowered the bow and the arrow and the sight dissipated into thin air. "These weapons, the two pistols Passion and the bow Seraphim, were both forged by your mother with her angelic power." Harmony explained. "Seraphim..." Lucia murmured as she admired the bow, before holstering it on her back and pulled out the two machine pistols. "And Passion." She finished.

Markus aimed through the sights of the three barrelled shotgun. "That there's Cerberus, your old man's personal shotgun. Built it himself." Oblivion said. Markus holstered it to his back and pulled out the demonic handguns. "And those two are called Malice. Forged from the fiery pits of Hell itself."

"I feel pretty damn pumped for this." Markus said as he then pulled off a pose with his demonic handguns. "Try not to be a complete showboat. This is the real deal we're talking about here."

"And like that, I lost all interest in you." Oblivion simply chuckled on Markus' response. "So...Pyrrhia. How exactly do we get there?" Markus asked as he holstered Malice handguns. "There's a gate that'll take us to Pyrrhia right behind those doors there." Oblivion said as he pointed a talon at the pair of doors at the left corner of the room. "If you're feeling nervous, don't worry, I got your back." Oblivion said as his spirit then dispersed and entered the demonic claymore on Markus' back. "Nervous. As if." Markus said as he unsheathed Oblivion and rested him on his shoulder and soon began wandering to the door. "I'm still here y'know." Oblivion said through his sword form. "You're awfully confident, after what you just been through lately."

"I'm not complaining, I just know that this is gonna be ONE HELL OF A PARTY!" Markus exclaimed as-

 _ **CRASH!**_

-he suddenly kicked the doors violently and they were blown off their hinges and crashed onto the other side of the room.

Markus entered the room and found it with no furniture, but instead had multiple skeletons of bestial demons, with horns, serrated spines, huge talons and sharp teeth, impaled by several different swords, all hanged on the walls. "Welcome to Zander's trophy room." Oblivion said. "Doesn't look as gruesome as it was than I remembered. Then again, I was just a child." Markus said. "You never could resist snooping around your old man's personal stuff." Markus then noticed a strange pentagram on the floor, before hearing the sound of another pair of doors opening.

Lucia entered the room and the first thing she noticed was a pair of doors that were laying on the floor, broken. She turned to see Markus with the huge claymore that was Oblivion. "Jeez, was it really necessary to blow the doors off?" Lucia asked, after piecing the picture together. "Well you know me. I'm always a flair for the theatrical." Markus responded. "So your memories came back as well?"

"Yeah, it was all like a flood, these memories came racing in my head like a swarm of bees. And from what I remember...you used to be my target practice with my old NERF guns."

"Hrmmm...and from what I remember, you were forced to one of my imaginary tea parties when I blackmailed you that I was gonna tell on you for breaking one of dad's priceless antiques."

"Yeah, but they found out eventually, and boy, was he pissed."

"I completely lost it when dad shook you upside down, forcing you to talk."

"Yeah...and I remember that you got in trouble for soaking all of mom's flowers with paint."

"What?! I don't remember that!"

"But in the end, they found out it was me who painted the flowers."

"Oh really?"

"Seriously, if you two are gonna have a reconciliation moment together, can't it wait until we get to Pyrrhia?" Oblivion asked as he appeared in his spirit form next to Markus, startling Lucia. "Y...you're Oblivion?" Lucia asked nervously. "I suppose he's right. There is a war going on right now, and we have to find a way to stop it." Harmony said as she appeared next to Lucia. "And you must be Harmony." Markus said. "Right, introductions aside, let's get going." Oblivion said. "But where's the gate? You said there was a gate that would take us there." Lucia said. "You're standing on it." Markus and Lucia looked down to see the pentagram on the floor. "This is it? How does it work?" Markus asked. "Leave that to us." Harmony answered. Oblivion and Harmony spread their wings and wrapped them around each other as the pentagram underneath them, Markus and Lucia began glowing with shades of red and blue. Suddenly, a ring of blue and red fire surrounded the four of them and the pentagram grew wider. Soon, the whole floor was on fire and the flames were now high up to Markus and Lucia's knees, but the flames didn't hurt. Lucia embraced Markus in fright as the flames were getting bigger.

And soon, everything went white.


	4. Question

So I just about finished the fourth chapter for this story, sorry about the very long wait. I'm just very lazy to be honest. I started this on 2014 back when I first heard about Wings of Fire. I was at my high school library and asked for some books with dragons and they just brought in The Dragonet Prophecy and The Lost Heir. And I LOVED them. I asked for the next three when they came out and afterwards I began ordering the books myself. Then I read EliseLowing's The Land Before Time Retold and decided to make a similar story with Wings of Fire, but with angels and demons. I had an idea for the two universes to connect, kind of like an extended universe or something. The characters, Markus and Lucia were based on elements from RWBY and DmC Devil May Cry.

But...I'm starting to have second thoughts on the protagonists. I'm beginning to drive away from the whole angel and demon side story. I dunno but i feel like it's too complicated. I was going to have the idea that the demons invading Pyrrhia had something to do with starting the SandWing Queen war, but...

I'm thinking about swapping over to a new human protagonist.

This character was sent to Pyrrhia when he was in search for his missing father, one that he has never known in his entire life. When he arrives there, he discovers he is part dragon, and the only thing that his father left behind before disappearing was a red amulet which fuses into his body and now the protagonist can transform into this armoured humanoid dragon like being.

So what do you think?

Should I change the human protagonists to make it less difficult to keep track of?


	5. Very bad news

Hey guys…

I fear I have some very…unfortunate news.

Recently, my mom was working on my grandma's iPad, deleting some stuff…but somehow she also managed to delete all of my page documents, containing all my work in progress stories, in the process, because somehow my iPad Air was connected to my grandma's.

My mom usually kept backups of my data on her Mac, but somehow she can't even find the documents, or even able to get them back on my iPad. She is going to continue working on how to get my documents back, but until then…all of my stories are gone.

Wings of Fire The Animated Series rewrite

Bakugan Heroes Destiny

The Legend of Spyro The Next Generation rewrite

Etc, etc…

…Vanished.

To be fair though…

I haven't even touched my stories for around a month, cause I never had the motivation to continue them, and I basically wasted some of my ideas through the role plays I did with others.

I am saddened by this, but not in tears. Not even close.

In fact, I honestly don't even know what I'm feeling now…

I feel disappointed…but not outraged, or feeling like balling my eyes out.

And…it's honestly strange to be feeling that way in a time like this…


	6. Update

My "upcoming parts of stories" document, where I make later parts of my stories,  
AAAND Wings of Fire TAS

Has been recovered.


End file.
